User blog:Dagostino/1st Demigod Games - The Tributes
This is a list of all tributes in the 1st Annual Demigod Games! May the odds and gods be ever in their favor... District 1 Saren Jakobs ' ' *'Godly Parent': Ares *'Appearance': Blond hair, blue eyes, 17, tall, well built with plenty of muscle. *'Physical Skills': Archery, tracking, climbing, running, strength. *'Weaknesses': Is sometimes reckless and lets his anger drive him in battle. *'Demigod Abilities': Immense strength and knowledge of battle. *'Weapons': Bow and Arrow(s); Hunting Dagger; Possibly a sword. Britni Jackson ' ' *'Godly Parent': Legacy of Poseidon and Athena *'Appearance': Blonde hair, grey eyes, tanned skin. *'Physical Skills': Intelligence, archery. *'Weaknesses': Lack of demigod abilities, not good at close range. *'Demigod Abilities': None. *'Weapons': Bow and arrow District 2 Gary Moonlight *'Godly Parent': Nyx *'Appearance': Pale skin, short black hair, dark blue eyes, average build, 5"8. *'Physical Skills': Not overly strong, but athletic and quick on his feet. *'Weaknesses': Limited outdoor survival training. *'Demigod Abilities': See in the dark, can hide in shadows and emit low levels of light (similar to moonlight). *'Weapons': Prefers swords, but can use throwing knives. Bella Lestrange *'Godly Parent': Mania *'Appearance': Dark hair, wild eyes. *'Physical Skills': Can kill people in many ways. *'Weaknesses': Evil *'Demigod Abilities': Magic, total witch. *'Weapons': Magic District 3 Josh McLean *'Godly Parent': Hyperion *'Appearance': Golden hair and eyes, small, about 4"4 *'Physical Skills': Moderately-low in strength, but is quick on his feet and also have a reaction time of 0.01 seconds. Excels in survival skills. *'Weaknesses': Relies on light to regenerate his powers. *'Demigod Abilities': Can summon lasers, flares and control light. *'Weapons': Golden sword and golden bows and arrows. Barrier Stage: 3/5 Silena *'Godly Parent': Zeus *'Appearance': Dark Brown hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin, small and petite figure. *'Physical Skills': Fast, daggar/knife for combat. *'Weaknesses': not very strong, little to any survival skills. *'Demigod Abilities': Electrokinesis *'Weapons': Daggars District 4 Koda *'Godly Parent': Poseidon *'Appearance': Light brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin, average height. *'Physical Skills': Swimming, common sense, persuasiveness. *'Weaknesses': Running, stamina, trust, low pain tolerance. *'Demigod Abilities': Water manipulation. *'Weapons': Spears Maia Azure *'Godly Parent': Poseidon *'Appearance': Black hair with silver eyes, muscular, fair skinned. *'Physical Skills': Can swim fast and is skilled with tridents. *'Weaknesses': Is clumsy and reckless. *'Demigod Abilities': Hydrokinesis *'Weapons': Trident District 5 Clark McLean *'Godly Parent': Kronos *'Appearance': Black hair and eyes, lithe build, and is about 5"10. *'Physical Skills': Moderately-high strong, but is good at gymnastic and is quite fast. *'Weaknesses': Overconfidence *'Demigod Abilities': Can manipulate time. *'Weapons': Vortex Daggers Cadence *'Godly Parent': Euterpe *'Appearance': Long, dark hair, brown eyes. Olive skin, 5'2. 13 years. *'Physical Skills': She is very fast. *'Weaknesses': She is absent-minded, and sings/hums a lot, which isn't exactly good for stealth, and she can be a little loud. She can be very clumsy, and tends to trip and stumble a lot. She has fear of snakes. *'Demigod Abilities': She has an amazing singing voice, and if given a chance to sing certain songs, can put people to sleep, make them calm, etc. *'Weapons': Bow and arrow, voice District 6 Brennan Flanagan *'Godly Parent': Son of Tyche, legacy of Hermes. *'Appearance': Short blond spiky hair, green eyes, scar over left eye, around 5'9, semi-muscular build, tanned skin. *'Physical Skills': He is quick, able to get away easily by being a fast runner. He is relatively strong. *'Weaknesses': Overconfidence in his lucky side, has a large ego. *'Demigod Abilities': Can run very fast and be very nimble from being a legacy of Hermes. He also always can get very lucky and blessed with good fortune, as his mother is Tyche. *'Weapons': Concealed daggers that can be used for throwing, sometimes a sword. Is trained in using a bow and arrow. Esther Velocidad *'Godly Parent': Hermes *'Appearance': Tan skin, long black hair, brown eyes, slim build, 5’4 *'Physical Skills': Fast runner, tree climber, hiking, rock climbing. *'Weaknesses': Not a good swimmer. *'Demigod Abilities': Able to know exactly where a path will lead, can create paths, able to leave trails only she can see. *'Weapons': Good with knives and a caduceus. District 7 Ulixes *'Godly Parent': Apollo *'Appearance': Platinum Blond hair, amber eyes, tall. *'Physical Skills': Bow and arrows, upper body strength, running, amazing stamina, tree climbing. *'Weaknesses': Is angry and resentful, not able to forgive, perfectionist. *'Demigod Abilities': Skill with bows and arrows. *'Weapons': Bows and arrows, knives, axes. Emma Ryan *'Godly Parent': Aceso (goddess of the healing of wounds and the curing of illnesses). *'Appearance': Blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a few freckles. 5"4, slim. *'Physical Skills': Fast runner, and is strong. Strong immune system. *'Weaknesses': Though she is a good healer and will go near the sick, and worked in the Camp's infirmary, she's a complete germaphobe, so she (usually) isn't very helpful. *'Demigod Abilities': She heals quickly, and can heal others. She can sense if someone is sick and they don't know it. Emma can also make someone's illness/injury worse, or stop it from healing, but this takes a lot of strength and she won't use it unless she absolutely has to. *'Weapons': Bow and arrow, bottles of Germ-x (if used correctly >:D), swords. District 8 Ed McBride *'Godly Parent': Legacy of Athena *'Appearance': Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, is rather short. *'Physical Skills': Very smart, relies on book knowledge, excellent weaver. *'Weaknesses': His actual experiences on surviving in the wild are next to none. *'Demigod Abilities': Good swordsman; can weave tripwires so delicate you can’t see them until it’s too late. *'Weapons': A sword is his main weapon, but he has a knife as a back-up. Opal Franklin *'Godly Parent': Athena *'Appearance': Black hair, small, 13 years old, sharp blue eyes. *'Physical Skills': Running, intelligence. *'Weakness': Plans on avoiding combat and hiding instead of fighting. *'Demigod Abilities': Weaving, intelligence. *'Weapons': Rope, sword. District 9 Jack Robson *'Godly Parent': Zeus *'Appearance': Handsome face, tanned, untidy blonde hair and emerald eyes. *'Physical Skills': Athletic, great at weightlifting. *'Weaknesses': Not good at camouflage. *'Demigod Abilities': Can hover and shoot lightning from fingertips. *'Weapons': Bows and arrows Allison Church *'Godly Parent': Demeter *'Appearance': Short brown hair and dark brown eyes, pretty with an athletic body. *'Physical Skills': Great with her hands, good at running and camouflage. *'Weaknesses': Not good at close quarters combat. *'Demigod Abilities': Can turn people into a living blueberry bush and can grow food in seconds. *'Weapons': Throwing knifes. District 10 Mike Adams *'Godly Parent': Zeus *'Appearance': Dark brown hair, dark green eyes, muscular, tanned. *'Physical Skills': Spear combatant. *'Weaknesses': Rushes into things, dislikes listening to authorities, strong but not very fast. *'Demigod Abilities': Aerokinesis *'Weapons': Spear Tara Shepherd *'Godly Parent': Pan *'Appearance': Dark red hair and green eyes, tanned skin and round face. Well built. *'Physical Skills': Great outdoors skills, good with livestock. *'Weaknesses': She is a poor fighter. *'Demigod Abilities': Able to communicate with livestock, a limited control over wild beasts and plants. *'Weapons': Bow and arrows District 11 JT Ronaldson *'Godly Parent': Legacy of Pan and Zeus *'Appearance': Red hair, grey eyes, freckles. *'Physical Skills': Swordplay. *'Weaknesses': Not strong or good at planning. *'Demigod Abilities': Snake powers, emotion sensing. *'Weapons': Stygian Iron sword Kristina G. Snow *'Godly Parent': Dionysus *'Appearance': Age seventeen, five-foot-six, blue eyes, white-blond hair. *'Physical Skills': She has a much more powerful alter ego named Bree who she can turn into at any time. *'Weaknesses': Relatively weak. *'Demigod Abilities': Good with fire and can survive inhaling smoke. *'Weapons': Fire District 12 Alex Valdez *'Godly Parent': Legacy of Hephaestus *'Appearance': Tan skin, long black curly hair. *'Physical Skills': Good smith, hammer skill. *'Weaknesses': Not very fast, many painful scars. *'Demigod Abilities': Limited fire powers. *'Weapons': Imperial Gold hammer. Celestina May *'Godly Parent': Apollo *'Appearance': Long, auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5"7. *'Physical Skills': Can hunt, kind of good at healing. *'Weaknesses': Not good with close-range weapons (like swords), not extremely good at hand-to-hand combat (she can still fight hand-to-hand if absolutely necessary). *'Demigod Abilities': Skilled with bow and arrows, healing. *'Weapons': Bow and arrows. Gallery SarenJakobs1DG.png BritniJackson1DG.png GaryMoonlight1DG.png BellaLeStrange1DG.png JoshMclean1DG.png Silena1DG.png Koda1DG.png MaiaAzure1DG.png ClarkMclean1DG.png Cadence1DG.png BrennanFlanagan1DG.png EstherVelocidad.png Ulixes1DG.png EmmaRyan1DG.png EdMcBride1DG.png OpalFranklin1DG.png JackRobson1DG.png AllisonChurch1DG.png MikeAdams1DG.png TaraShepard1DG.png JTRonaldson1DG.png KristinaSnow1DG.png AlexValdez1DG.png CelestinaMay1DG.png Category:Blog posts